Adventur of Love
by Yuri17
Summary: A story with Trafalgar Law and some of my OCs
1. Chapter 1

So this is my story for my OCs Eva and Sina (might will add a 3rd one).

For more infos about the story, read the story! ;)

Note: OnePiece and all catakters of it are owned by Oda. I own all OCs.

* * *

><p>Adventur of Love<p>

Chapter 1

'Say Law, why did you get so angry when I were flirting with those men in the bar on the last island?' Eva asked 'It can't be that you have fallen for me, can it?' she said in a joking voice.

Law looked up from his paper work, he had his typical laid-back-smile on his face, but in his eyes one could see that he was completly serious 'And why would you think that I'm not in love with you, Miss Eva?'

Eva was surprised about Laws serious tone, causing her to stay silent for a few seconds. When she finally spoke she had a slight blush on her cheeks and wasn't able to look at the male 'Well, it's simply impossible that such an awesome and handsome guy like you would fall for such a normal, boring and uninteresting girl like me' Silence filled the room. The girl was becoming more and more unconfortable with the atmosphare, she also could feel the glare Law was most likly giving her at the moment.

Becoming unable to stand the silence any longer, the glare stoop up and said 'Well, I will take my leave now. Before I came to help Captain, Sina asked me to help her in the kitchen.' She turned towards the door and was about to open it, when a hand grab her shoulder and turned her around, pressing her on the wall next to the door. Pretty shocked about the sudden action, the girl found herself unable to move.

A few seconds went by, before she came to realize that the face of her Captain was only an inch away from hers. Her heart beat picked up as she came to look into those storm-grey eyes of Law. The male there while moved closer to the girl and moved his head to the side of the girls as to whisper in her ear 'Listen, nothing on you is boring Eva. I find you really interesting and I think you are really attractive… Also I came to realize that I'm deeply in love with you.' Law playfully bite in Eva's ear while moving his hand onto her back and down to the girls ass.

'Law…' the girl said while a massive blush was forming on her cheeks 'Yes?' he answered, while he moved his body even closer and pushed his leg between Eva's.

Suddenly the door slammed open 'Captain! Two Marine ships are...!' Sina had a more than surprised expression on her face. "Uh...sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt something" she was about to close the door, when Law grab the door with a angry sigh. "What is it?" he said with a voice that made clear that if the reason for the interruption wasn't good, he would kill Sina or atleast hurt her.

'Uhm, well two Marine ship are heading towards us, so the crew need instructions' she said with a clam voice. 'Damn those bastards…' Law muttered 'We will fight them, the crew shall prepare themselves' he ordered. He looked back on Eva, who had slide down on the wall her face buried in her hands, he gave a small sigh and left her behind.

As soons as Law left Sina went into a crouch next to Eva, she laid an arm around her shoulders and asked 'Are you okay Eva? Did he do anything to you?' Eva shooked her head no 'H-He just surprised me…' 'Did he? Well how did you get in this situation anyway?' 'Well I asked him why he got angry when I was flirting with those men back at the isalnd...' 'And what did he say?' Eva blush became an even darker tone 'He said nothing he just laughed' she tried to lie.

But as Sina was Evas best friend she could easily tell that Eva was lying, but she also could see that her friend really didn't want to talk about the topic right now, so she didn't press. 'Well then you should also prepare for the fight. Captain will get angry when we are late...again' Sina simply said and left her friend alone.


	2. Chapter 2

AoL

Chapter 2

As Eva enters the deck everyone was already there, Marine soldiers inclusive. Normally Law would have been really angry with Eva or everyone else who was late, but thinking of the moments before, he said nothing to Eva.

Eva herself went over to Sina, who was standing with her pole next to Chester, like always he wear his cap that had 'Penguin' written on it. Sina looked at her friend and could easily tell that Eva's mind was everywhere else but not at the up coming fight.

"Trafalgar Law you have no chance o wining this fight and neither to escape! Give up, so we can get over that quickly!" the captain of one of the two Marine ships shouted.

"Well, Mister Marine Captain , you really catch me in a bad mood, so yes the fight will be over soon and you all will be dead" Law said with his typical leaned-back-smile.

And then the fight break out. Law opened a 'room' and cut the bodies of the Marines, only to put them together in an other row. Sina was fighting with three Marines at once, while Eva only stood aside an did nothing, than watch Law and thought of his speaking moments before.

So Eva noticed to late that one of the Marine captains sneak up from behind her. Eva tried to jumped back, but to late the Captain hit left leg with his sword and make her fall on one knee on the deck.

The Marine captain now stood over her and his sword ready to give Eva the last blow, as Sina saw this she screamed out "Eva noooo! You bastard let her go!" She tried to get to her friend but some new Marines stood up in her way. Law also noticed that, but he also couldn't get to Eva, because of the other Marine Captain who stood in his way.

'N..no way! I can't die here! I want to be free for a bit more!' Eva thought. She tried to get back on her feet, but she couldn't her wounded leg wouldn't hold her up. She looked up to the Marine captain, not with fear but with pure hate. "Die dammed pirate girl!" The Marine screamed out and let his sword come down.

In the last second Eva managed to kick the Captain with her wounded leg. The sudden impact let The Marine lose his stand and he felt down on the deck. Eva's leg was now bleeding heavily, she slight back wards as fast as she can before the Marine could come back to his feet.

As Eva was around five meters away from the Captain, who was back to his feet, another Marine solider came up on her back. Luckily Bepo, a huge Ice bear in an orange jumper, came up at her side and kicked the Marine away, he also kicked the Marine Captain over board so he would be annoying anymore.

As Eva looked around she noticed that the fight was over a the crew came towards her, including Law, who had a slightly worried looked on his face.

"Eva, quick let me see your leg" Law said with a serious expression. "It isn't serious Captain, it didn't hurt anymore" Eva tried to dough the wound treating from Law.

Law glared at her "Don't lie at me" he said in a cold voice. He picked Eva up and carried her under deck in the medical stuff room. Sina was behind them, she didn't want to leave Eva alone in her current state.

Law began to treat Eva's wound, as he finished he ordered her "No walking around for at least a week. You have to spare your leg till the cut is healed. Eva sighed "Fine, I won't walk around." "Good" Law said "then you can leave now." Law turned around to the table which carried all the stuff he had needed to treat Eva's wound.

In his back Eva and Sina exchanged a look, Eva began to blush at the look Sina gave her and she even blushed more when Sina said "Ohm captain… when Eva isn't allowed to walk around the you have to carry her back to our room."

Law turned around at Sinas speaking, he first looked at Sina who had a serious looked on her face and the looked at Eva who avoid eye contact with him. "Bepo will carry her" Law said "go find him Sina." 'I have made her uncomfortable enough for today' he thought.

Sina opened the door and what she saw out there make her giggle a bit. The whole crew where standing out there, a slight blush on everyone's face for being caught on spying. "Well it seemed here are enough volunteers to carry her" Sina said still laughing.

Law kind of face blamed at the crew action. "Ohm… well, Chester would you please carry me to my room?" Eva asked.

Chester looked at Eva and then at his Captain who was giving him a glare, which made clear if Chester dared to touch Eva in the wrong place Law would kill him.

Chester went over to Eva and picked her up, carefully about where he was holding her. He left with Eva and Sina and so left Law with the rest of the crew alone.

law turned to his crew said "What are you waiting for? Go back to work!" he ordered them and the crew hurried to get back at what they were doing before the attack.


	3. Chapter 3

AoL

Chapter 3

Eva was lying on the bed, she was bored she wasn't allowed to walk around, what means if she wants to get some where she would have to wait until someone came to her room to carry her.

She reads one of her favourite books to kill some time, but since she know her book from memory, it only made her more bored.

Suddenly it knocked on the door. "Come in" Eva said, her mood suddenly got better. As the door opened Law came in. "Oh! It's you Captain! Are you here to tell me that I'm allowed to walk around again?" Eva asked Law hopefully.

Law came in and closed the door behind himself. He looked from Eva's face down to her chest. As Eva noticed where Law was looking she looked down herself, only to realise that she still was only wearing the shirt she used to sleep with. As fast as she can she pulled her bed sheet over herself, she also became beaten red in her face.

Law let out a small laugh, he slowly went over to Eva, he sat down on the bed next to her. Eva backed up but soon her back pushed against the wall. Law leaned over to her, he placed one hand on the wall and the other under Eva's chin.

"Law what are you doing…You couldn't mean to do that!" Eva said with a slight tone of fear in her voice. Law chuckled "Why shouldn't I? No one is here to interrupt us…let's go one from were we end the last time" Las answered in a low voice.

Eva blushed at the speaking from Law. She tried to get away from him, but on her right was the cupboard and on her left there were Laws hand stopping her from get away. Law leaned in closer, his lips were only inches away from Eva's.

Eva could feel Laws breath at her skin, she didn't know anymore if she want to get away from him or if she want him to lean in fully. And then Law slowly leaned in fully, his lips brushed firstly soft against Eva's but soon he got more demanding.

Laws hand went down from Eva's chin to her neck, also Eva's armed warped around Laws neck. With out noticing it Eva slide down in a lying position with Law on top of her.

Laws lips parted away from Eva's and he started kissing her neck, as reaction of this action a small moan escaped Eva's lips. As Law heard that he chuckled again, pushed himself up a few inches so he could see Eva's face, she was beaten red. Law chuckled again, he pressed his lips on Eva's and forced he with his tongue to open her mouth.

He let his tongue slide in and stared to explore Eva's mouth, which made Eva moan for a second time.

Suddenly the door opened and Chester came in. Law and Eva parted away and Eva hurried to warp the bed sheets around her again. Eva avoid eye contact with Chester and Law, who also had and nearly none noticeable blush on his cheeks, glared at him.

"ohm… sorry didn't mean to interrupt you two" Chester began. "Well no it's to late, so what did you want?" Law asked with an angry voice. "Well, Sina asked me if I could carry Eva to dinner, so I came here…" Chester answered. "There is no need to carry her anymore. She is allowed to walk again" Law interrupt him.

Law got up and made his way to the door, before he left he turned his head back to Eva and said "Make sure you wear some more clothes than that when you come to dinner." With that he leave.

Chester looked after his captain, as Eva said "Well, how long do you plan to stand there with the door wide open Chester? I need to get dressed so could you please?" "O…oh! Yes of course! Sorry again!" with that Chester closed the door and left Eva alone.

Alone again Eva got up and started to change clothes. 'What was I thinking? Kissing him! I should have more self control! I'm such an idiot! I will only bring him danger…' Eva thought. She sighed at she finished changing and left the room, to go to dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

AoL

Chapter 4

Around a week later they finally arrived at a island, for Eva and Sina it was the second island they landed on since they had joined the Heart Pirates.

"Eva hurry up! Or Law will get angry with you for always being late!" Sina shouted throw the door. "Oh be quite, will you? As if I care about he being angry with me! As if I weren't used to it!" Eva answered with an annoyed voice.

Sina opened the door and looked inside with an evil grin "So you wouldn't care if he want a private talk with you this time? We both know what Law will do through this private talk, don't we?" Eva froze for a few seconds, the she turned and faced Sina with a hint of a blush on her face "Don't say such things! What if someone accidentally hear you!" Eva gave back.

Sina gave a small laugh "Well, then don't make me say such things and hurry." "I'm coming just don't say such things ok?" Eva gave back. Then the two of them made their way to meet up with the rest of the crew.

After the met the crew…

"Well that was a quick order Law gave us. 'Just don't get into too deep shit' he said, didn't he?" laughed Sina. Also laughing Eva answered "As we would do that on purpose!…Let's hurry and get on a shopping trip!"

"Wait a moment Eva" said Sina "Let's get a man first." "Huh? An why that Sina?" Eva asked. "Well we will need someone to carry our bags, don't we" she answered with a big smile. "Ah! I should have think of that myself! Then let's look for Chester! He will sooooo hate us after the shopping!" Eva stated with a laugh.

With that the two of them entered multiple bars in search for Chester. They searched for awhile, but they simply couldn't find him, they just give up on finding him and were resting on a fountain in the centre of the city. After quite awhile a huge shadow felt over them. Eva was the first of the two who looked up, as she recognized the man standing in front of her she scream out "Ace! What are you doing here?" Eva jumped up and hugged him.

"Stormy like ever Eva" Ace laughed, he hugged Eva back and when he pushed her away he answered "Well I just, because of some rumours about someone I want find." "Oh, so you are still after him?" Eva asked. "Well yes, but skip that. How are you two doing? I heard you found yourself a crew?"

For the first time since Ace showed up Sina spoke "Well, yes we are with the Heart Pirates now. It's really nice with them" she smiled. "That's great" Ace said "so what are you planning on doing next today?" Sina and Eva exchanged a evil smile and then Sina stood up and took Ace right hand, while Eva took his left hand. Then Sina said "Well we were looking for a nice, handsome and strong guy who would go shopping with us, and guess what? We find our self someone right now!"

"No! You couldn't mean me! Not again! Someone please safe me!" Ace screamed out. Eva and Sina laughed hard, as Ace continued "Please have mercy with me!" "No way in hell!" Sina answered happily, and Eva continued "You can't leave us, two weak little cute girls, now! Be a gentle man and come shopping with us!"

With a big sighed Ace gave up "Okay, I go with you. But If I have to play the gentle man for you two, I will do it right!" With that he easily picked up both of them and carry them to the next store.

Hours of shopping later….

"I won't go on shopping with you two ever again!" Ace said as he put down a mountain of bags next to the submarine. Eva and Sina laughed, and Sina said "Well we will see, sweetie!" The two girls hurried to get their bags in their rooms and return to Ace.

"Well you to, I promised to come drinking with the other guys. Sina since you aren't made for drinking just go on a walk with Ace ok? I will tell Captain that you are off tonight." Eva stated with a big smile and went off in the direction of the bars.

As Sina and Ace was now alone there was a big silence between them, after a few minutes Ace spoke "So...uhm…want to go for a walk?" He held out his hand, Sina took the offered hand and answered "I would be pleased."

After they walked around for a while, they had talked about random things, Ace suddenly asked "The sun will go down soon, I found a nice spot to look at it, would you…?" With a slight blush on her face Sina gave back "Of course! I would be really happy to watch it with you!"

Ace lead her to a cliff, on the cliff stand only a rather old single tree. They stood under the tree, holding each others hand and waiting for the sun set to begin. When a cold breeze came up, Sina shivered a bit. Ace noticed that, he pulled Sina closer to him and warped his arms around her. Sina herself warped her arms around Ace neck "You know I missed the up coming part the most" Sina said leaned in and gently kissed Ace.


	5. Chapter 5

AoL

Chapter 5

In the dawn…

"Does you really have to leave already Ace?" Sina asked. "Unfortunately, yes. Before I met you and Eva yesterday I heard rumours about the person I searching for was seen on an other island. I have to go and check that" Ace answered with a sad smile.

"But I promise you, the next time we meet we will spend more time together" Ace said while he kissed Sinas hands. Sina smiled a little "You know that I will remember the promise very well next time, right?" "Yes I know that" he said as he smiled "I've to go now. Send my regards to Eva, ok?" he leaned in and kissed Sina a last time before he went away from her.

Sina herself watched till Ace wasn't seen anymore, she sighed and went to the bar in which Eva had said she would drinking with the rest of the crew the evening before. Knowing her friend and her crew Sina was sure that they were still there, they would lying on the floor and on the tables sleeping.

As Sina entered the bar, she look for Bepo, knowing that Eva would sleep somewhere near him, like she always did when she was drunk. She quickly find him and went over to him. Like she had thought Eva was sleeping on top of him. Sina bowed down and poked Eva in the cheek, Eva only react with a mumble.

Sina giggled and poke her again only harder. This time Evas eyes flew open. With a sleepy voice she said "What is it Sina? It's still so early in the morning!" Sina giggled again and said "Well it is already 9 o'clock what means if you don't want to get raped by the Captain, who will show up here within the next hour, you should move your ass back to the ship in our room."

"Oh…Oh! You're right" Eva said, she tried to get to her feet, which was a bad idea, since she was still drunk. She felt back at the floor next to Bepo. Sina rolled her eyes and held out her hand "Come on, I will help you" she said.

With Sinas help Eva managed to get out of the bar and back to the submarine. Back in their room Eva let herself fall on her bed. Sina shook her head and turned to the cupboard, to get herself fresh clothes. After a few seconds Eva sat up at the bed and asked "Did Ace left already or why isn't he here?" Sina didn't turned towards her while she answered "Yes he left already. He told me to send you his regards." Eva looked at her friend and said "You miss him already, don't you? Why didn't you go with him? You know that you don't have to stay here with me."

Sina sighed "And who would protect you and our secret from Law? You know how you are when you have drunk, right?" Eva looked on the floor, she didn't want to talk about their secret.

As Eva didn't answer Sina continued "Seriously Eva, like the things went on between you and Law there is no way we can hide it any longer. Why don't we just tell him the truth? It would be the easiest thing."

As Sina said that Eva reflexively put one hand on her hip and clenched the other, with a slight angry voice she answered „No, never! I can't tell him that!" With that Eva rolled herself up into a ball and pushed the bed sheet over herself, she didn't want to talk about that topic any further. Sina shook her head and left the room to prepare the breakfast or rather the lunch for the crew.

After some hours of sleep, Eva stood up. Thanks to the talk she had with Sina she hadn't slept well. She was in a really bad mood now, she quickly dressed herself and left her room to go and find some alcohol.

Bad for her, she run into the one person she hadn't want to run into the most, Trafalgar Law. 'Great! The day can't get any better, can it?' she thought, she tried to simply walk past him, but as she could have know Law stood in her way.

"Well good morning, Miss Eva" he said and Eva grumbled "Hadn't you skipped The 'Miss' week ago? Anyways PLEASE get out of my way, I have to go somewhere." She, again, tried to walk past him, but Law didn't let her pass.

He grab Evas shoulders and pushed her against the wall, Eva looked up to him, she now was really pissed. "What is your problem? I just want to go pass you let me!" she shouted at him. Law for him only glared at her, he said with a dark voice "First I don't like to be ordered around" then he continued in his normal tone "And second I want you to wish me also a 'Good morning'."

"Grrr…fine! Good morning, Mister Law!" Eva said in an annoyed tone. She waited fro Law to let her go, but as nothing happened she looked up at him again. Law had a kind of mocking smile on his face as he said "Well you said it, but you didn't said it right. AND I have the feeling that you didn't meant it:"

Eva looked at him in disbelieve 'Why is he such a…a…' she couldn't finish the thought as and other shoot throw her head 'These eyes…these storm grey eyes, I wonder how many girl have lost their mind in those. I want to be one of…AH! Stop you stupid mind of mine! Don't give me such thoughts!'

Eva closed her eyes and blushed deeply, she tried to push Law away from her, but in vain. "Mhm…since you didn't said it right I think I will get myself a 'good morning kiss'" Law said and leaned in. He lip locked Eva and pressed her closer to him.

As the seconds flew be Eva more and more lost the control about herself. She warped her arms around Laws neck. Law meanwhile slide his tongue out of his mouth and brushed it against Evas lip, begging for entry. Without a second thought Eva opened her lips and let him in.

Law happily explored Evas mouth with his tongue. Again and again he played with Evas tongue, enjoying every second of the kiss. As he finally broke the kiss, Eva gasped for air. He himself took a quick breath and started kissing Eva on her neck. He pushed his leg between Evas and got a better hold of her as he slide his hand down to her hips.

Eva had her eyes closed and wasn't able to get a clear thought. She could feel how Laws hands explore her hips and her ass. And she enjoyed the feeling. She pushed her hand throw Law hair under his hat. She could feel how Law slide one of his hands under her shirt, she could also feel how Laws finger tips reached the scar she had on her hip.

Within a second Evas mind was clear, she pushed her hands against Laws chest, she tried hard to push him away from her. But it was to late Laws hand laid on the scar and he looked at her with a surprised expression. "Eva is this…" he started to say, but was cut off as Eva rammed her knee into his stomach.

The sudden pain made him fall backwards, he lost his grab of Eva and could only see how she run away from him. As fast as he could he get back on his feet and run after her, but in vain as he came to the deck she was already out of sight. 'Shit were did she run off to?' he thought 'That scar it can't be what I think it is. I have to ask her, but where should I search for her? She is to good at hiding…' He stand lost in his thoughts on the deck, till a thought shoot throw is head.

'I simply can go and ask Sina! The two of them are best friends, she have to know what happened to Eva' and with that thought he went back in, in order to go to the kitchen were Sina should be at the day time like that.

To be continue…


	6. Chapter 6

I'm really sorry I didn't update for so long D: And I'm also sorry that this chap is really REALLY short D:

I will try to start with the next chap right away :3

pls enjoy this chap~~!

* * *

><p>Law was lying on his bed, he still had problems to get all the things Sina had told him earlier, in an order. He hadnt imaged that his very first thought were right. Six hours ago, before he had felt Evas scar, he had happily kissed her. And now? Eva hadnt showed up once since she had run away from him.<p>

He was worried something had might happened to her. They had docked on this island 3 days ago, the Marine clearly had heard about them being here till now. It wouldnt take long till they would make their move.

Law sighed, he stood up and made his way to the eating room, where his whole crew was eating right now.

He cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone. The he explained that certain happening had caused Eva to run away and that the crew had to search and find her, before the Marine could.

The crew hurried to get out and search her, however, no one could have known, that it was already to late. Chained up on a Marine ship, Eva was lying unconscious and with terrible pain inside her after eating a weird looking fruit.

An hour, result less searching, later

What do you mean with she had been captured? Law shouted with an dark, evil glare at his crew mate. Asas I said captain, some villagers told me about them seeing a girl collapse at the north cliff. They also told me that the Marine pick the girl up and carried her back to there ship. Thats all I know! the man said, with a feared voice, he never had seen his captain that angry.

Angry Law started walking back and forth, then he suddenly stepped short. Get the sub ready he said while he went over to Bepo took his sword and started to went away. Captain? Where are you going? Bepo called after him. Im going to clear the mess Eva and I caused Law answered and was gone before any other crew mate could say something to stop him.


	7. NOTE

God I totally forgot that this story existed!

I'm very sorry for everyone who came to wait for chapters, as I have to say that since I'm currently not as much into the OnePiece fondom as I used to be, this story has kind of be abandoned.

Still I don't want to just don't end this story with saying I abandoned it. I'm going to rewrite the chapters over the time (seeing as how sick I get from reading them myself) and write one or two new chapter, when I'm in the mood. I will try to write a worthy end and hope you guys aren't to mad at me, for letting this end.

Please check the story over the next few weeks to see which chapters have been rewritten and leave me feedback on it!


End file.
